CAN YOU FEEL THE BEAT?
by Won-ton Wolf
Summary: Rin is a sarcastic konochi with a dark secret, a crush for her danna's annoying, self centered partner. well what now?  rated teen, for now
1. Learning About Rin

**Link to appearance**: http:/akatsuki-wolf-97 (space) ./gallery/?offset=24#/d3fj4s3 (delete space and paste into web bar)

**Name:** Rin Baretain

**Anime Debut:** Naruto shippuden episode #2 _the akatsuki make a move _  
><span><strong>Manga debut<strong> t: Chapter #247 _intruders in the sand_

**Birthday:** January 1st  
><span><strong>gender:<strong>female  
><span><strong>Age: <strong>_Part I: 12-13 Part II: 16-17 (fan-based)Part III: 26-28_  
><span><strong>Height: <strong>198.12 cm  
><span><strong>weight: <strong>85.17 kg  
><span><strong>Blood type: <strong>O  
><span><strong>Kekkai genkai: <strong>OokamiGunari aka Ookamigu  
><span><strong>Occupation:<strong>_Part I: _Ookamiguare Genin _Part II:_ Akatsuki member  
><span><strong>affiliation:<strong> Akatsuki, Ookamiguare  
><span><strong>Team(s) <strong>team 12

**current rank: **Registered genin, at Jonin/anbu level  
><span><strong>academy grad age: <strong>9

**Family**  
>Ryuu Umi (father)<br>Shuji Baretain (mother)  
>alicina Baretain (aunt)<br>Angina umi (half sister)  
>Hanzo umi (half brother)<br>Deidara Iwa (lover)  
>Katsu Iwa (stepson)<br>Ahato Iwa, Baretain (son)  
>Safari Iwa, Baretain (daughter)<br>Aimi Iwa, Uzumaki (granddaughter)  
>Daichi Iwa, Uchiha (grandson)<p>

**Nature type** earth release, Fire release

**jutsu(s)**

Fire release: Fire Dragon Missile  
>Fire release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile<br>Fire release: Dragon Fire Technique  
>Fire release: Flame Blowing<br>Fire release: Volcanic Eruption  
>Fire release: Dragon Spit<br>Earth release: Earth Dragon Missile  
>Earth release: Earth Landslide<br>Earth release: Earth Wall  
>Earth release: The Final Split<br>A Thousand Years of Pain  
>Earth release: hiding like a mole technique<br>Earth release: wolf bite  
>Eaten by animals technique<p>

**Weapons:** kunai shooter, wolf keeper blade, the blade barrage


	2. Darks depths

"Sasori, ill see you soon"

And with that I left, Sasori was like a father to me. A cold heartless man, but he was. He taught me so much. I have yet to meet his new partner the one called Deidre? I think. Something with Dei.

"Rin!" I snapped out of my trance

"yes won-ton?' I asked my winged companion.

"look" he said

Then I saw the place I called home since I was 13, the village or rain. It's same musty wet smell, with its rust cover buildings and drab people. Oh how I adore this place. It was Sunday, so the rain was casted away. I landed in the city center, as quiet and life-less as I remember, walking down the city street, only hearing the sound of the water down drains. In about 6 minutes I approached a long slender metal building with faces sticking out of it.

This is the place I spend half of my teen years, so far. The building was quiet… at least that's what most people thought. They were very wrong; this is a place of 19 or so people. I walked up the metal stairs, creaking under my feet, and my metal heels scratching the iron as I paced up the steps. I reached the end, I dead end to most. A metal wall, but not to me, I placed my left hand in the center. The ring on my pinky started to get warm, the symbol brightened. The symbol for what I was, Ookami. Wolf, demon, human-killer. Whatever you want to call me. I reached into the wall, and then my whole body disappeared. I entered the warm inviting space, just kidding, actually no I'm not. The walls were a deep red with vertical black strips and white akatsuki cloud details. I wonder who painted it. The floors were deep oak, and it clicked and clacked under my feet. I entered an archway which led to a case iron spiral stair case. Walking up in the dead silence, which was quite normal. The end of the staircase let to a long row of doors, about 20+ one for each member. Then down a hallway led to a medical bay, and an empty room, next to it was a storage room. , then across from the doors were 3 archways, one led to a great room or living room, then a kitchen, and a dining room. Everything here was dark oak or black and red, with hints of white. I walked down to the last room on the long hallway, the door knob and a place that a ring could fit into, my way or make sure no one messed up my stuff when I was gone, I put the top of my ring then two clicking sounds and the door opened. Entering the sad room, it had a bed, nothing else, no sheets, a desk, or anything. I sat down on the bed an a bunch or dust sparked up

*cough* *cough*

I pushed the dust away of my face with my hand, swatting it as if the particles were flies or mosquitoes.

*hours later*

" Sasori, hmm?" I heard a voice say, I now rested in the living room relaxing in the rocker a blanket covering my female from. The steps got closer till I felt something touch my arm; I jumped out of my light sleep. Looking up I saw a man, with hair as gold as the sun, and a single eye as deep blue as an ocean with a perfect face and wide shoulders I would continue but the rest of him was cover by an oversized shirt.. You can say, my heart was stolen from that moment.. But not my mind.

" Who the fuck are you?" I asked.

"shouldn't I be the one asking the questions un?" he responded crossing his arms

Two more seconds of evil stares and I rose from my seat, towering over the short male. I was 6 ft 6 after all.

" well, I live here.. just came back from my mission" I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah Right, un. I've been here for 2 years. Never heard of you." He responded with an unusual accent. It sounds like he was from the northern areas like suna, and Iwa .

If we had continued the conversation, someone who have been punched, But I walked away.

"that god dammed blonde.." I thought to myself.

I was now in my room, my backpack still laid unopened at the foot of my bad, and my canine companion laid asleep next to it.

It was peaceful… to peaceful..

3rd person point of view.

Rin laid there, motionless. Her eyes were barely open, and the mouth showed no recognition of emotion. But her cheeks were flustered red. I could tell you what she is thinking about, but that ruins all the fun.

Otherwise, the blonde, aka Deidara was now searching for Sasori. Master Sasori. Or father Sasori to another. But anyway the teenage boy walked into the dark dusty room, line from end to end... With puppets. Not the cute kind, the deadly disturbing kind. Like Chuckie or jigsaw. But being the disturbed Sasori's partner for 2 year has accustomed the blonde to the dolls. The puppeteer was no were to be found though… Deidara sighed, giving up on finding the redhead. Walking a room down, entering it, the rooms were a light blue, and a very messy bed was in the corner, the desk in the corner was cover in different unique sculptures, and a box of white clay. The rest of the room was cluttered with papers and clothes. Deidara jumped on the bed lying down, the hair fell from his face revealing the mechanical scope. Rin jumped into his mind, wondering who she was and why was she here, but now going back to ask.. after all he had more important things to do.

The whole place was quiet until.. tobi and his gang

" TOBI"S HOME!"

" AND AYAMEEEEE"

The masked man and a blue haired teen.. the akatsuki's idiots.

The blonde hated all of them, with their exasperating question, pranks, and foolish attempts at being true akatsuki members. But, here they were. The blonde whipped the covers of his bed over himself, to hide the fact he was awake. Then the orange masked man walked in looking over the room of his sempai, who was desperately trying to disguise the fact he was still awake. Tobi bought it, thanks jashin.. Or god.. Whatever… but he was gone. And now the blonde rose from the cover and regained the search for Sasori-no-Danna


End file.
